In the Rogers et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,638, there is disclosed an improved sheath arrangement for a male urinal device in which there is interposed between a flexible sheath and the penis on which the sheath is applied, a liner pad of resiliently compressible, deformable, waterproof material in the form of a relatively wide strip to be wound around the penis to form a cushion between the penis and the sheath. In the arrangement of the prior aforesaid patent, the liner pad is wide enough to extend from the head of the penis upwardly along the penile shaft a sufficient distance to provide an adequate cushion between the sheath and the penis. Within this prior arrangement, at least the inner surface of the liner pad is provided with an adhesive so as to cling to the penis.
While the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,638 has proven to be a marked improvement over prior sheath arrangements, it has the drawback that if the strip is made wide enough to cover an adequate length of the penis for a relatively long penis, it is too wide for use in connection with a relatively short penis. As a result, it has been necessary to use a strip which is narrower than desirable for a long penis to insure that it will not be too wide for a short penis.